guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dark Chain Lightning
OMG HAX!!!!111 Woo that was fun — Stabber 16:15, 27 March 2006 (CST) Protective Spirit Say target 1 had protective spirit on, so out of the 200 damage, only 48 was received. Does target 2 (who has no protection) get 90% of the 200 damage, or 90% of the 48 damage? -PanSola 01:37, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :90% of the 200 damage. It basically works the same as prot bond. For instance if you have Bond on someone and prot spirit and they get hit for something that would be 200 damage, you take 100-(prot bond protection) damage and they take 48 (depending on max health). --Draygo Korvan 15:44, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Armor Penetration Does this spell have armor penetration or something? With a warrior (80-90 armor on all pieces), I take 300 damage from this spell (not using frenzy or anything like that.) :There's probably the level-based DL that adds to the damage. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:22, 22 May 2006 (CDT) I've taken 300 damage from this too. And by the way, Mantra of Lightning does NOT reduce it even though the skill description says it's lightning damage. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.235.164.233 (talk • ) 08:47, 2 June 2006 (CDT). Monk protection spells seem like the only way to reduce the damage from this attack. I think it does the same amount of damage to all professions on the first hit, but i'm not sure. :Shelter folks. Prot Spirit cannot predict who is gonna get hit. --Karlos 01:54, 15 June 2006 (CDT) What if it isn't really lightining? If mantra of lightning doesn't prevent damage, could it perhaps be another elemental damage type? Perhaps the game developers never thought we would think they would think of that ;-) Or perhaps it just deals "dark lighting" damage... --Jermoe 23:56, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :It's actually armor-ignoring damage, I believe. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:06, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :: but Mantra of Lightning doesn't add armour, it reduces damage by a percentage. so even if it ignored armour, it should still be affected...unless the extra dmg from no armour eats the mantra's percentage reduction. --Jermoe 00:28, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :::No, armor-ignoring damage is not lightning damage. Just like Obsidian Flame and Crystal Wave are not affected by Mantra of Earth either. I believe the only exception here is Dust Trap. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:31, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Obsidian and crystal also don't say they deal earth damage while this says it deals lightning damage. Whether this ignores armor or not, if it's lightning, mantra should work. --68.142.14.19 00:45, 20 July 2006 (CDT) No activation time I removed the note about it has no activation time, as it's an "attack" rather than a "spell", of course the game won't state the activation time, just like most of the warrior's normal attack skills. —Sora 11:45, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Unanswered questions *How is damage calculated for subsequent targets? For example, does the 10th target take 30 damage (10% of 300) or ~116 damage (300*0.9^9)? *What is the approximate range for the jumps? Is it centered on the first target or the most recent target? *Is nearest the nearest unhit foe to Kuunavang, the nearest unhit foe to the first target or the nearest unhit foe to the latest target? -- Gordon Ecker 18:43, 8 December 2006 (CST) *Can this attack be blocked? Spell/Skill note "Despite what the name suggests, this skill is not a spell. Thus counters specific to spells will not be able to counter this skill." I can't find anything in the description suggesting it's a spell :| If anything, shouldn't this be a Ranged Attack? Blaze 22:16, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :Possibly the whole lightning blast thing game them that impression. 18:45, 12 August 2008 (UTC)